A Quick Game of Kohlii
by Reality Obscured
Summary: All six Toa Nuva are together for this game of Kohlii. And afterwards they all decide to have a little game of their own!


-------------A Quick Game Of Kohlii-------------

-------------Written By: Reality Obscured-------------

* * *

All six Toa Nuva were present at the biggest Kohlii tournament the island of Mata Nui had ever seen. The games played might have all been in fun, but to the Toa it was a competition unlike any other. After a couple of matches, the teams were narrowed down to the final three. Po-Koro, Le-Koro, and Ta-Koro.  
The final match began, Pohatu, Tahu, and Lewa all on the edges of their seats. Gali and Kopaka weren't as excited as the three, but they showed interest enough. Onua was sat back in his seat, keeping eye on the game while still staying out of the way. He knew how excited Tahu and Lewa could get over a Kohlii game, especially Tahu. Onua remembered one time when he had almost been knocked out of the booth by the Toa of Fire!

"That was a foul!" Tahu frowned as Le-Koro scored against Ta-Koro.

"That quickplay was fair enough, brother." Lewa remarked, smiling. "Since when did you know how to play Kohlii?" Tahu shot back, still infuriated that Ta-Koro was losing, and badly, in the game. An amused glimmer reflected in Lewa's eyes. An idea had just come to him.

Tahu knew full well that Lewa knew how to play Kohlii, and he had just said that statement in the heat of the moment. But it was a good catalyst for an excellent event. Tahu was a little hotter under the collar than usual. Twice Ta-Koro had been scored against, once by each opposing team. But, Ta-Koro had scored twice against Le-Koro. Suddenly, Ta-Koro scored another point against Le-Koro, the ball handler Takua using an outstanding flip move that nobody had known about!

"Yeah!" Tahu shot his first into the air, his voice showing his excitement. The rest of the Toa shouted their excitement, and the voices of the excited Matoran could be heard from miles. Pohatu laughed, hitting fists with Tahu and then Lewa. Everybody knew Tahu was sore when Ta-Koro lost, although secretly Kopaka wanted to see Tahu had something not go his way.

Lewa decided now was the time to introduce his idea. "How about now, brother?"

Tahu looked at Lewa, wondering what his brother was talking about.

"How about we play fastgame to see how much I do know?" Lewa asked.

"A Kohlii match is a grand idea, Tahu." Pohatu commented, overhearing. "It would be great watching you two play."

"I've got a better idea." Onua said as he stood up. "There's six of us. Why don't we all just play a full game?"

Lewa smiled, enthusiastic about the whole thing. Everyone, even Kopaka, had agreed with the plan. He hadn't imagined his idea would expand this far! He was brimming with energy!

------------- ------------- -------------

The Toa Nuva teamed up. Lewa teamed up with Onua, Tahu with Pohatu, and Gali with Kopaka. They waited around to start when the area was empty. The Kohlii shields were given to the defenders: Onua, Phoatu, and Kopaka. Having never really picked up a Kohlii stick before, Tahu hadn't really known how small one could actually look compared to his hand. The Kohlii ball was up. Gali slid in between Tahu and Lewa, catching the ball with the spooned end of the Kohlii stick. Immediately she spun around and tossed the ball hard toward Onua. Onua barely had time to block the shot.

"Nice one, Gali." Onua said. "But you'll have to try better than that!"

Lewa was the one to pick up the ball next, scooping it up swiftly. He started to take a step, ready to launch the ball, but instead was surprised as Tahu swiped his Kohlii stick across, stealing it.

"Ha ha! You have to be faster than that, Lewa!" Tahu said as he swung the stick hard with one hand, sending the ball searing toward Kopaka. The ball ricocheted off of the wall and into the goal above the Toa's reach.

"That's the way, brother!" Pohatu cheered. "Whoa!"

Pohatu held up his shield just in time as the Kohlii ball was flung his direction by Gali. Gali just smiled and went on to continue playing. That was keeping Pohatu on his toes!

-------------

After a few minutes had passed, the score was: Tahu and Pohatu – 2. Gali and Kopaka – 2. Onua and Lewa – 2.  
Tahu had the ball and was running toward Onua's goal. One more point was all he needed to score. He pulled back to launch it…  
Lewa somersaulted over Tahu, reaching with his Kohlii stick and snagging away the ball, landing with acrobatic ease behind the Toa of Fire. Tahu growled, annoyed. Lewa ran toward Pohatu, ready to fire. He threw the ball…which Gali snatched out of the mid-air. Using the already built-up momentum of the ball, she swung it around and launched it. Onua saw it coming, and he held up the shield, bracing himself. This one was going to hurt, he knew!  
The ball slammed into the very top of his shield, knocking him backwards onto the ground. The Kohlii ball thudded to the ground near the back of the goal. Onua sat up, rubbing his head. Tahu and Lewa just stared, as did Pohatu. That had been an amazing maneuver she had pulled off. Not to mention she had just bested all of them put together, and she had not cared to boast about it earlier. She had it in her all along! Pohatu was the first to speak.

He congratulated her as they hit fists. "Good game, Gali! Where did you learn that move?"

"I picked it up from today's game." Gali smiled, saying it honestly. She looked to the approaching Kopaka. "Nice guarding, Kopaka."

"Thanks." Kopaka nodded, hitting fists with Pohatu. "Most-fun was this, brother." Lewa said to Tahu as the two hit fists. "Maybe we'll play another game in the future-time?"

"You can count on it." Tahu said. "In that case, leave me out of it." Onua said as he walked up. He smiled. "I'm going to have a headache for weeks!"

* * *

-------------FIN-------------


End file.
